The present disclosure relates generally to the field of integrated circuit (IC) design, and more specifically to copying sign-off data from a first IC design to a second IC design.
An IC may be designed by combining multiple blocks (e.g., subcomponents of an IC, which may also be ICs, such as logic gates). Before the IC can be manufactured sign-off data such as, timing data, noise data, extraction data, voltage drop data, etc., may be produced. To produce the sign-off data for the IC, each block must go through a sign-off process. The sign-off process for the IC may take days to complete by having to analyze each block and many ICs use the same blocks.